31 days of Winter: WonderBat Holiday Event 2018!
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: The founding members of the Justice League spend an entire month at Bruce's lodging site. Set after What if we could fall and What if we could fall in. It's my participation in #Wonderbatholiday2018. I'll be doing all 31 themes, so it'll be a new chapter every day! Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to let this vacation happen." Bruce said, slamming his car door as two other cars pulled into the area. Diana climbed out from the passenger side with a laugh.

"Bruce, this will be good for the founders. We've needed a break for a long time." Diana replied, opening the truck of the car and pulling out a bag.

Bruce cringed. "But for a month? You know I don't like to keep Gotham unprotected for so long." He pulled out another bag before shutting the trunk.

"You don't like keeping Gotham unprotected for an hour." She said, rolling her eyes. They both turned to the rest of the cars as John, Shayera, and Barry exited out of one car while Clark and Lois exited another.

"I didn't know you owned three lodges." Clark said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Lois grabbed his hand and walked with him toward Bruce and Diana.

Bruce gave him a cocky smirk. "You didn't know I own an entire lodging site." He turned to the lodges, all three hugging the curve of the iced over lake.

"Pick one, and we'll figure out who's bunking with who." He said. Barry raised his hand up and pointed at the one on the far left end of the row.

"I call that one!" He said. Bruce grabbed Diana's hand and shook his head.

"No, Diana and I are taking that one." He said. Diana smiled. Barry frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why do you get to bunk with Wondy?" He whined. Bruce held up their interlaced hands.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Diana laughed.

"Can I at least bunk with you two?" Barry asked as the two heroes walked past him toward the lodge that he had called dibs on.

"Absolutely not." Bruce answered over his shoulder.

He pulled Diana up the stairs before fishing in his pocket for the keys. Diana put a hand to her hip with a smile. She entered the cozy lodge, a sigh escaping her lips. She turned around.

"Why specifically this one?" She asked. Bruce set his bag down and smirked. He walked toward her with his hands stretched out for her. She placed both of her hands in his, breathing in his scent as he got closer to her.

"This was always the lodge that my parents stayed in when I was younger. I didn't want Barry to turn into a slob in here." He answered. Diana chuckled.

He pressed his lips to hers quickly before pulling away. "I've also might have decorated a bit in the bedroom before we got here."

She raised a brow at him before chuckling to herself. "Lead the way."  
He dragged her up the stairs and into the room just off to the left of the large and open sitting room that had taken over the second floor. The second floor was tucked in the back of the lodge, leaving the whole first floor with a high ceiling that made the rafters almost go invisible. She gasped when their room had came into view, the bed covered with rose petals and paper snowflakes, with white christmas lights adoring the headboard and the tops of the windows. She smiled to herself as the vanilla smell that came off the lit candles filled her nose. She closed her eyes as Bruce turned off the lights in the room, letting only the orange glow be the source of light.

She felt her bag fall off of her shoulder and land on the side of her boots. Her scarf was pulled off gently. Bruce moved a side of curls to the other side of her face, her neck revealing itself to him. She hummed her satisfaction when he pressed a kiss to the skin, leaning into him. She stood there, letting the electricity that had shot out of his lips send shivers down her spine. Bruce smirked against her skin.

"Like it?" He murmured. She opened her eyes and turned to him. She smiled.

"Very much." She answered quietly. She unzipped her jacket, dropping it on her bag before reaching for Bruce's jacket. She tugged on it, and he obeyed her silent command and also dropped it on the ground. She groaned in frustration.

"Why did you have to wear a turtle neck today? Of all days..." She mumbled. He chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her, his hands wandering her body until they rested on her hips. He pulled away from her.

"Just to tease you." He answered. He kissed her again, taking a step forward.

He let her lay back on the bed before making his way over her. He kissed her again before making a trail down her neck. She hummed again, her hands going down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up slowly.

"Bruce!" Clark's name rang out in the empty lodge. Bruce stopped and pulled away from Diana. He looked at the open door of the bedroom, with a glare. Diana laughed and sat up.

"I'm going to kill him." He said to her. Diana giggled and stood up, taking Bruce's hand in her own and leading him out of the bedroom. They walked to the very edge of the second floor, looking over the ledge to see Clark grinning with a hat in his hand.

"You have to chose a name out of the hat." Clark said, shaking the hat with little slips of paper inside of it. "We're doing secret Santa."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "That is why you yelled out? This couldn't wait till later." He glared at Clark. Diana placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder to calm him down. Bruce sighed. "Fine."

He descended down the stairs, grumbling. He picked two slips of paper. Clark held up a finger and looked at Bruce and then Diana. "You can't tell anyone who you have."

When Clark left, Bruce held up the two slips. He smiled. "I got you." She smiled.

"Who did I get?" He opened up the second slip. He smiled again. "Me."

"Convenient." She stated. He shrugged.

"So are we going to resume?" He asked. She sighed.

"Not now, I have to figure out your gift." She said, walking down the staircase. Bruce frowned.

"You don't have to give me a gift, Princess." He said. She shrugged.

"I want to." She sat on the couch with a loud sigh. "Besides, getting a gift for you is going to be difficult and I want a challenge." He smiled and sat beside her, putting an arm over her and pulling her close to him. He kissed her hair before shutting his eyes.

When Diana had realized that he had fallen asleep, she quickly untangled herself from him and headed back upstairs, grabbing her jacket and scarf from the floor and putting them on. She tiptoed her way out of the lodge, grabbing the keys to Bruce's car. She shut the door and walked to his car, a list of potential presents running through her head.

Her eyes scanned the endless items among the shelves for colognes before she moved onto the watches. She frowned. It wasn't because she didn't like them, but a watch was something Bruce already had, something he had many of. That included cologne and the endless racks of dress shirts and ties. She left the clothing store empty handed, her eyes searching for the next store to go to.

She gasped at the sudden poke at her leg before she looked down at a dog sniffing her. The woman apologized with a smile before heading off once again, cooing the dog in an effort to follow her down the street. She bit her lip as the dog looked back at her, giving out a powerful bark before trotting alongside the woman, its tail waving back and forth. She smiled, turning her head in the opposite direction to head to the one place Bruce didn't have anything from.

She paced the small isle, a smile as the employee explained each one that had caught her eye. Diana stopped, a sudden connection forming and a smile making its way to her lips. She knelt down and stared back at the animal in the corner. The one who separated itself from the others. The animal walked up to her and sniffed her through the cage, a bark, strong and powerful, echoing through the shelter.

"He seems to like you." The employee said, bending down and reaching out to the dog, which shrugged away from him and stood closer to Diana. "He's usually quiet and he doesn't really get along with the others.

Diana smiled and nodded. "Just like someone else I know."

* * *

 **Yay I finally finished. I would've posted earlier but I got too lazy. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League which should be obvious because if I did wonderbat would be _everywhere_.**

* * *

Bruce looked up at the sound of the front door opening. Diana peeked her head through and smiled at him. Bruce stood up and smiled back at her, hiding the gift behind his back.

"You left this morning." He said. She raised a brow at him, half of her body now in the doorway. The cold chilly air flew through the lodge, making the goosebumps on Bruce's skin rise.

"You sound hurt." She said with a knowing smile.

"I don't appreciate waking up to an empty bed, Princess." He narrowed his eyes.

"I had to get your present." She said. "Do you want to see it?"

He smirked. "Of course, it's a gift for me." He said arrogantly.

Diana gave him her own cocky smirk and narrowed her eyes at him. "Keep acting like that and your present is going to be being single again." She said.

"Shutting up now." He walked around the couch, setting his gift down on the kitchen island as she disappeared behind the wall. Cautiously, he stepped toward the opened door.

A sudden blur of black and brown tackled him to the ground, and a pink slimy tongue licked him all over his face. He sat up, the dog barking in his ear. He looked up at Diana who was laughing at him.

"Um, Princess, I'm assuming you meant to get me a plushie but instead you got an actual dog." He said as the dog licked him again.

She laughed again and shook her head. "No, I meant to get you a real one." He gasped.

"Wait, so this is actually my gift?" She nodded. He hugged the dog tightly and it barked again in his arms.

"Diana, he's beautiful!" He kissed the dog's nose before burying his face in its fur. Diana knelt down beside him and scratched the dog behind his ear.

She smiled. "What are you going to name him?" Bruce looked at her, stared at the dog in his arms and smiled. He looked back at her.

"Ace is a good name." He kissed the top of Ace's head. "I like Ace."

Diana smiled, knowing the exact reason why he decided to call him Ace. She nodded. "I like it too."

Bruce stood up quickly, walking to the coat rack and slipping on his shoes. Diana stood up with her hands to her hips. She's watched as Ace left her side and trotted over to Bruce, who pulled open the door once more, letting another cold breeze flow through.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "To play with my new dog?"

"Are you coming?" He asked. She smiled, releasing a sigh before following him out of the lodge, watching him run through the powder white snow while Ace raced behind him, giving out another powerful bark.

She waited patiently underneath the small roof that had protected the wooden stairs from getting covered with snow. She chuckled to herself as Clark and Barry came out and Ace chased the both of them around. It wasn't until John has conjured up a snowball with his ring that the competition had started to grow between the four heroes. Shayera had somehow joined in, the team splitting up. Clark and Barry, versus John and Shayera, versus Bruce and Ace.

Lois walked up the wooden staircase from her spot at the lodge in the center until she stood right beside Diana. She sighed, crossing her arms to protect herself from the cold. Diana glanced at her.

"You aren't going to join?" She asked. Lois shook her head.

"I can't." She answered. Diana cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not really in the best of moods right now." Lois added, a hand landing on her stomach while her left landed on her hip. Diana gasped.

"You aren't." She said in disbelief. Lois laughed, the urge to smile became too great for her and she beamed at Diana.

"I just took a test the other day. It might be a false positive, but we've scheduled an appointment for the doctor next week." Lois explained. Diana hugged her tightly before pulling away to give Lois time to breathe.

"And you?" Lois asked. "Knowing you, you would be out there turning into the Amazon warrior we know. Unless..." Her voice trailed.

Diana's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Absolutely not. Bruce and I aren't at that point yet." She looked back at the snowball fight. "I think we're good for now."

"Yeah, I think his new dog is his new baby." Lois said. Diana nodded in agreement, as Bruce scratched behind Ace's ear. Lois smirked. "Think he'll turn it into the new Robin?"

Diana laughed and shook her head. "No, he'll probably turn Ace into what Kal does to Krypto, slap on a cape and bat ears and call him Bat dog instead of Super dog." Lois laughed and nodded.

"Our boyfriends are weirdos." She said. Diana nodded, her brows knitting together with the realization.

"They really are."

* * *

Diana watched from her spot on the bed as Bruce exited the attached bathroom after a shower, smiling down at Ace, who had waited for him patiently outside the bathroom door. Ace followed Bruce to the bed, sitting on the floor patiently. Bruce sat down and patted the spot next to him, making Ace jump up. Diana held up a finger.

"Bruce I don't want him on the bed." She said sternly. Bruce frowned.

"Just for a few nights. I'm going shopping on Wednesday so I can get a bed for him." He pleaded. "The floor is cold and he's been out in the snow all day."

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only for a few nights."

Bruce smiled in triumph before laying down beside her. He turned toward her and tucked himself in, bringing the blanket up close to his chest. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I'm starting to think you love Ace more than me." She said jokingly. He smirked and shook his head.

"Not possible." Ace whined. Bruce scratched behind his ear in reassurance. "Daddy loves you very much, Ace." He said, cooing at the dog. He turned back to Diana and smiled.

"But Daddy also loves Mommy very much." He said. She smiled as he climbed over her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before settling on her lips.

He pulled away. "Are we going to finish what we started yesterday?" He asked nuzzling her. She giggled.

"Yes, yes we are." She kissed him, her arms looping around his neck. He gave out a soft moan into her mouth before having to pull away at the sudden nudging and sniffing at his side.

"Ace." He mumbled against her lips. A tongue glided along both of their faces and they quickly pulled away from each other to wipe off the saliva Ace had left on their cheeks. Diana chuckled as Bruce shooed him back to the foot of the bed.

"Why is everyone cock blocking me?" He asked in frustration. Diana laughed, pushing him off of her and sitting up.

"I think he just wants to spend more time with you." Diana said, stroking Ace's brown and black fur. "He was a gift to you, after all." Bruce eyes widened.

"Your gift!" He exclaimed, sprinting out of the bedroom. Diana gave Ace a confused look, earning one back from him. She turned back to the bedroom door as Bruce walked back in, holding up messily wrapped box with a bow on top.

"I forgot to give it to you earlier." He said, sitting back on the bed and handing it to her. She smirked.

"I think you forgot to wrap it." She said, holding up the messy wrapping paper as she pulled it apart, revealing a large, flat grey box inside, big enough to fit a necklace in it.

"I can't wrap, you know that." He said. She smiled and nodded.

Carefully, she set the box on her lap and lifted the lid of it. A quiet gasp filled the air as she covered her mouth to hide her shock. She looked at Bruce, who only smiled at her. She turned back to the box, lifting the golden wreath that the Amazons of her island would wear at celebrations.

"How did you get this?" She asked, turning to him.

He shrugged. "I have your mom on speed dial." He joked. "When you left yesterday I ended up transporting to Paradise Island to talk to your mom. She's still pissed at me after she found out that I stopped you from going back home, but I convinced her to let me bring you something from your home." He explained. "I know you miss it and it probably isn't as good of a gift as giving an entire dog, but I wanted to give you something special."

She smiled, tears springing in her eyes. "Thank you." He smiled, grabbing the wreath from her hands and placing it on her head.

She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing as Ace rested his head between them. She watched as Bruce scratched behind his ear again, the dog closing his eyes. She patted his head gently and they both watched as the new addition into their family had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to make this one very sexy but I had to make sure this one flowed with tomorrow's theme: Bound, which I've already started writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, which should be obvious because if I did then wonderbat would be** _ **everywhere**. _

* * *

Bruce woke up to the smell of breakfast. He turned to his side, away from the sunlight that had somehow made its way through the curtains. When he heard panting and the sizzle of a frying pan, he opened his eyes. Ace sat before him with his tongue hanging out. He barked at Bruce, standing up and wagging his tail wildly. Bruce smiled and reached out his hand toward the dog. He scratched behind Ace's ear before sitting up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He went down the stairs, the aroma of food getting stronger every time he took a step. Ace raced past him, heading to his dog bowl that was already filled with food. Bruce heard her soft humming before noticing her dancing figure. She moved around the kitchen gracefully. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms with a smile as he watched her.

Her headphones blasted the music and she closed her eyes, humming along and stepping with the beat. She'd sometimes raise her arms to the air, causing the dress shirt that she wore to raise and reveal the edge of her shorts. He bit his lip.

She spun around with a plate in her hand before grabbing the pan of eggs and placing them on the plate. She added strips of bacon and a small batch of hash browns to the side. She hummed the chorus but jumped back at the sight of Bruce. She pulled out the headphones and cleared her throat, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Bruce smirked. "No, please don't let me stop you, continue."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She pointed at the plate. "Sit down. Eat."

He walked to the island, sitting down on the stool. He watched her pour the orange juice into his waiting glass, still humming the song she had been listening to. He looked out through the window, seeing the large flurry of snow pack on at least another foot on the already large pile outside.

He looked up at Diana, who was still humming. He smiled. His smile faded when his phone vibrated. He sighed and dug in the pocket of his sweat pants to find the small device. He stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." A deep voice said. Bruce smiled.

"Ah, hello Micheal. What did you need?" Bruce said, greeting his fund manager for the company.

"That Christmas surprise you had pitched before you left had just gotten approved." Micheal said in an excited tone.

Bruce covered the phone, speaker and mouthed a cheer. He brought the phone back up to his ear and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." He said calmly. He could almost hear Micheal's smile through the phone. Michael wished him Happy Holidays before hanging up. He dropped his phone on the couch, walking back to into the kitchen with a bright smile.

Diana turned and put a hand to her hip, an eyebrow raised with a smirk playing on her lips. She leaned against the corner of the counter, searching Bruce's eyes for the reason why he had become so excited. She crossed her arms and titled her head to the side, the stray curls falling forward in front of her eyes.

"Good news?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. He smirked.

"You know that Christmas charity I would not shut up about for the past three months?" She turned back to the stove and nodded, turning the dial down on the stove.

"Of course, you were so passionate about donating to every orphanage in Gotham and getting every orphan a christmas present that I wanted to put on earplugs so I couldn't hear it when you talked in your sleep." She joked. She turned back to him. "Did it get approved?"

He nodded. She covered her mouth in shock before hugging him tightly. He pulled away and brushed away the curls from her eyes, pinning them behind her ear. Her fingertips brushed the stubble on his jaw. She pecked him on the lips, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm so proud of you." She said quietly. He smiled back at her. "Do you want me to make pancakes in celebration?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm suddenly hungry for something else." He said huskily. She swatted at his chest.

"Bruce Wayne, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I worked very hard on those eggs and they're getting cold." She said sternly, despite the small gasps that had escaped her mouth when he nibbled on her earlobe.

Her back suddenly pressed against the fridge. Bruce glances at the digital clock off to the side. He smirked to himself before looking back at Diana. He shrugged.

"It's only ten thirty, and we've created microwaves when situations like these occur." He replied, taking off the clip that had held up her hair in a messy bun. He set it off to the side. She smiled.

"Well when you put it like that..." Her voice trailed off and she gave in to the desire, letting Bruce kiss her gently before deepening the kiss.

His hands found their way into her hair, entangling his fingers in the long locks. If there was anything that he loved most about Diana's physical appearance, it was her hair. He loved it when it cascaded over him, cutting off everything else in his peripheral vision. He loved to comb his fingers through it, letting the smell of the beach fill his nose when she rested on his chest.

He bent down, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. She locked her legs around his waist, running a hand through his hair. Her hand left his hair and let her fingertips run over the scars on his arms, the clear and obvious reminder of his duties as the dark knight only fueling her love for him more. She gasped as he transitioned his kisses from her mouth to her neck. She pulled her hair over to one side, giving him more skin to bite into and kiss.

He moved them from their place against the fridge, carrying her into the living room and laying her back on the couch. He kissed her again before pulling away, unbuttoning the dress shirt she had stolen from him until it only exposed the valley between her breasts and her stomach. He kissed her pulse point, traveling his way down through the valley and down her abdomen. He stopped at the edge of her shorts, before pulling away.

He tugged on them lightly with a smile. "These need to be off." He said. She giggled, lifting the lower half of her body to assist him.

He kissed his way back up her torso, going back to her pulse point. He played with the elastic of the fabric that denied him access to what he really wanted.

It wasn't until the door opened and the cold breeze entered that he stopped, taking a deep breath as an annoying voice once again interrupted him on his journey.

"Bruce," Barry started. Bruce raised his head over the edge of the couch, shooting a glare at Barry. Barry just smiled. "Do you have any syrup? John and Shay keep hogging it and they just finished it without me."

Bruce glanced at Diana, who buttoned up the dress shirt and had started to pull the shorts back up. He narrowed his eyes at Barry. He took a deep breath.

"Barry," He started calmly. "How fast can you run?"

Barry shrugged. He smirked cockily. "They don't call me the flash for nothing, Bruce." He answered. He gave the man a confused look. "Why?"

Bruce shrugged and forced a smile. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how fast you can run before I drop-kick you."

Barry's smile faded and he nodded, closing the front door quickly. Bruce watched as a red blur flew past the window. He turned back to Diana, who smirked at him. He pulled away from her, groaning in frustration.

"I'm locking that damn door." He said. Diana sat up and laughed. He ran a hand through his hair. "The only reason we're here is so we can get time away from the kids. Why doesn't that apply to everyone else?"

Diana stood up and grabbed his hand. "Because they are our friends and they needed this break." She led him back to the kitchen. "Be nice."

Bruce frowned and sat back in the stool, picking at the now cold eggs in front of him. He took a bite, watching Diana turned around at the sudden buzz of her phone. He looked down at his plate, biting into the hashbrowns.

"Who are you texting?" He asked, a paranoid feeling suddenly overcoming him.

"Marcus." She answered simply, setting her phone down on the island. He looked up at her.

"Who's Marcus?" He asked. The jealousy started to grow, the paranoid feeling growing more with it.

She turned. "He's a new employee at the embassy." She paused. "And also my ex." He set down his fork.

"Ex?" His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean ex?"

She shrugged. "What it means? I dated him a long time ago. But we thought we were much better as friends. We kind of lost touch though, so we're becoming friends again." She explained. He nodded.

"Okay." He said through gritted teeth, looking back down at his plate.

"Don't be jealous, Bruce. We're just friends, I promise." She said, walking around to his side and kissing him on the cheek. She walked off, turning back around quickly. "Don't touch anything. I don't want to walk out of the bathroom to find myself in a burned down lodge." She warned, a playful tone in her voice.

He nodded, forcing a smile. He stood up, walking over to the fridge to grab the carton of orange juice. His eye caught the sight of her messages. He turned, making sure Diana wasn't coming out anytime soon, before setting down the carton and grabbing her phone. He scrolled through the conversations between her and Marcus.

He set it down quickly when he heard the bathroom door open. He cleared his throat, pouring more of the orange juice into his cup before placing it back in the fridge. He sat back down, watching Diana pick up her phone and text something back to Marcus's latest message.

He took a sip of the orange juice. "So, what's going on between you and Marcus?"

She looked up from her phone. "I told you already, we're friends and colleagues." She set it down. "Nothing more."

He took another sip. "Are you always this close to your work colleagues?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He's clearly into you Diana." He said. "What employee tells their boss that they miss them?"

Diana frowned. "Why are you reading through my phone?"

"I didn't read through your phone, your messages were out."

"My messages were out?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Yes, they were. It's not that hard to read something that's in your view, Diana. I have eyes, you don't need to be a scientist to figure that out."

"Why are you acting like a child?" She crossed her arms. He set down his fork.

"Because you're texting your ex boyfriend, which, by the way, you never said anything to me about and didn't once bother to mention that you were his damn boss." He shot back, his voice raising. "You've never seen me text any of my exes."

"Because your exes are in prison!" She almost yelled. "Of course I'm not going to see you texting anyone. What I don't understand is why you're complaining over this. I told you already, there is nothing going on between us."

"I have to text him for work." She added.

He stood up. "I don't care, I don't want you texting him."

She scoffed. "So now I'm forbidden from talking to him?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes because believe it or not, in Man's World we don't talk to our exes."

"So you aren't including your flings with Selina in this?" She retorted.

He rolled his eyes, walking away from the kitchen and from an angry Diana. He ignored his name being called by her, going up the stairs and back into their bedroom.

So much for a normal breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, which should be obvious because if I did wonderbat would be _everywhere._**

* * *

The argument had kept Diana from speaking to Bruce. And even the day after, she had still remained silent. She glanced over at him as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, watching as the worry lines that were usually softened when he slept, were now hardened and much more visible. She stood up, walking to the bathroom with Ace trotting alongside her until he sat down in front of the bathroom door, letting her do her business privately.

She didn't say anything when Bruce woke up and simply got out of his way when he headed for the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and went down the stairs, making herself breakfast. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it, noticing in the corner of her eye Bruce turning his head to look at her before going back to the book he was reading from his spot on the couch.

She bit her lip at the message, almost annoyed about the offer but at the same time relieved. Marcus had texted her a good morning, giving her a quick briefing about what was happening at the embassy. He had finished it off by asking her if she would attend a charity concert that he would be performing in later in the evening, since she learned that on the side he would play the violin in a small orchestra. She took one more glance at Bruce, who occupied himself with Ace, before finally accepting the offer.

She knew Bruce would be upset, and frankly, she didn't care. She was going for moral support and charity, since the concert was to help donate for breast cancer research. She knew Marcus needed someone, especially after revealing to her that his mother had died of the disease not too long ago. She would go for him and considered asking the rest of the founders if they would want to attend with her.

She walked into the living room, Ace leaving Bruce's side and heading over to her. She bent down and patted his head, smiling because Ace had somehow known she was going to take him for a walk. She glanced at Bruce, who turned back to his book.

"I'm going out tonight."

He set down his book and looked at her, remaining quiet. She stood up. Bruce cleared his throat. "To where?"

"A charity concert, at the Gotham Symphony center." Bruce narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is your friend Marcus playing there tonight?" He asked. She nodded. He scoffed. He turned away from her, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm going to ask if anyone else wants to come with me. You can come too, and we can just act like nothing happened yesterday. But, you don't have to if you don't want to. Just..." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the words. "You're welcome to come, and it would be good publicity for the charity if you did."

"So, I'm just supposed to tag along and watch as your ex flirts with you?" He said, the harshness clear in his voice. She narrowed her eyes.

"I was telling you that you're welcome to come. I'm going there to support him and the charity." She seethed. "Look, if you're just going to be an ass for the rest of the day then you can stay home and brood. I'm taking Ace out for a walk."

When the hour came, she had descended down the stairs with hateful eyes. She saw Bruce's jaw drop slightly before he turned and stared at the floor. She smoothed down the white fabric of the dress, making sure her hair in its simple low bun at the nape of her neck was perfect. She bent down and gave Ace a pat of the head and smile one more time, before grabbing the keys and her purse. She put on her jacket and left without a word, taking a deep breath as the heaviness in her chest weighed her down more than the snow ever could.

Marcus had asked her to come an hour earlier than the actual time of the concert, so she left before Lois, Clark, John, and Shayera could join her. Barry has been the only one to decline, as sitting in a large theater for over two hours listening to people play songs with no singing wasn't exactly his scene. She had texted him, making him swear to check on Bruce every now and then to make sure Bruce didn't turn into Batman and start hunting Marcus.

She pulled into the Symphony Center, taking a deep breath and fixing her makeup. She would much rather have Bruce by her side, introducing him to Marcus to make him see that they were nothing but friends. She wanted to walk in with their arms linked together, him grabbing her hand instinctively when they had found their seats. He would never let go of her hand, not until it was surely done.

But yet she was alone, almost resenting him for trying to take control over her life. She had given him so much, only for a few simple requests to be denied. She pondered if she had spoiled him with her love, only because he had never received it before by his previous relationships and she felt sorry for him.

But she remembered the day he ran after, the day he had finally confessed after twenty years of flirtatious banter and dates that weren't dates but favors. Butterflies in her stomach grew when he confessed and the tiny sliver of hope that she shut out of her life when she had failed to make him hers was revived as soon at he said the words.

She smiled softly to herself, patting the skin underneath her eyelids to avoid the tears that so desperately wanted to come down were not destroying an hour's work of making herself flawless. She would talk to him after, admit her own wrongs and apologize for making him so insecure. She would make sure he would apologize as well for not trusting her enough.

She exited the car, giving her keys to the valet who shot a smile at her. She entered the center, as people in fancy dresses murmured around her, all eager for the waiting performance. She searched the crowd for a familiar face, smiling when a man waved her over.

The man gave her a bright smile and pushed up his black framed glasses. He moved a stray piece of his blond hair away from his face. She hugged him and pulled away.

Marcus looked around. "Strange, I thought you said you were bringing someone with."

She shrugged. "He couldn't come. But I do have other friends coming." He smiled and nodded. He led her into the theater, and she noticed how her hand was at the small of her back, slowly lingering down more and more. She walked faster, giving him a smile when he raised an eyebrow at her.

He turned to her. "I'm glad you came." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." She replied, giving him her own smile.

Suddenly he leaned in, making her pull away quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

His smile faded. "Oh, I thought..."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as the tips of his ears turned pink. "I'm sorry, I just had an urge to kiss your cheek. I couldn't help myself."

She sighed. "Marcus, I'm dating someone. And we broke up because we agreed we were better off as friends."

He frowned but nodded. "I'm sorry."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's fine, but please don't do it again." He nodded and walked away from her, off to take his seat.

She waited calmly until the others had came. Clark has asked about Bruce, and she waved him off as the lights dimmed slightly. She loved the orchestra, the passion in each instrument, the fluid motions of the conductor. She watched as Marcus eyed her for a second before quickly turning his blue eyes back to the music sheets in front of him.

She glanced to the side, noticing Clark's hand move from the armrest to Lois's lap, grabbing her hand. Lois glanced at Clark, smiling and covering his hand with her own. Diana turned back to the orchestra, cupping her hands together in her lap. She waited until it was over, wanting nothing more than to go home and have her own special person hold her hand.

Out of politeness, Diana had stayed a bit longer after, accepting the champagne glass Marcus had handed her at the front entrance. She stared at the glass, tuning out the conversation between Marcus and the rest of her friends.

When she heard gasps and sudden murmurs along the crowd, she turned toward the commotion. She gasped as Bruce hobbled up the steps, his hair messy and what was supposed to be a bow tie was just a strip of fabric dangling around his neck. His shoulders sulked and he stumbled around calling out one name.

"Diana?" He slurred.

Diana glanced at the others, who stared at her in confusion. She handed the glass back to Marcus before quickly walking over to Bruce and catching him before he fell to floor.

"Did you drive drunk?" She asked. He mumbled something, as he leaned onto her, his head falling back. Clark quickly walked over and helped her walk him out of the center.

She quickly drove him back to the lodge, her anger rising as she glanced over at Bruce in the passenger seat, who kept mumbling her name and added a slur of words she couldn't understand after it. She pulled into the driveway of the lodge, carrying him once again inside before sitting him on the stool of the kitchen island.

She grabbed the empty bottle of whiskey and cup before he could reach it. He groaned, a frown forming when he saw her place the glass in the sink and set the empty bottle aside. She grabbed a new cup, filling it with tap water and set it down before him.

"Drink it."

She sat beside him, watching him take slow and small sips until the glass was halfway empty. She sighed, taking her hair out of her bun and combing her fingers through it.

"Are you sober yet?" She asked, moodily, having it been two hours since she had brought him back from the Symphony center.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He barely nodded. "Sort of."

"You humiliated me." She said. He turned to her, his eyelids half open. "What the hell were you thinking, driving drunk in the snow? Why were you even there?"

"I got dressed after you left but Barry wouldn't let me leave the lodge. I had a couple of drinks and I ended up going overboard." He explained. He shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Do you ever drive the kids drunk?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not." He denied. "I haven't drank this much since I turned twenty-one, Diana. I would never do that to the kids."

"Oh, so you just decided to drive to the concert I was attending to, drunk." She said. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sometimes it happens." He took another sip. She shook her head.

"You're aren't a drunk, Bruce. You literally drank too much during your twenties and you stopped as soon as you got Dick." She told him. "But I find it coincidental that this little issue of yours came up the exact time that I'm with someone else."

He shook his head. "That's not true. My parents—"

"I know." She interrupted, annoyed. "I get it you're still not over their death, but you can't use that as an excuse for your stupidity every time."

He rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. He looked up at her, a suspicious look in his eyes. "What happened with Marcus?"

"What?"

"What happened before I came in?"

"He tried to kiss my cheek." She answered.

"Really?" He asked. She scoffed in disbelief. She stared at him shocked at the silent accusation.

"Are you serious? Are you actually kidding me?" She asked in anger and disbelief. She stood up, throwing her hands in the air and scoffing again.

"Way to have a mature conversation, Diana." He said, taking another sip from the cup. She turned around.

"For the first time in months, I have finally gotten a break from my duties and my job as an ambassador. The first time in months! And you..." She cut herself off, pinching the bridge of her nose in order to stop herself from yelling.

"And I what?" He asked, standing up. "Say it."

She shook her head. "No."

He walked toward her. "No, please Diana, continue. I don't what? Fulfill you? Tell me right now what is going so wrong in this relationship—"

"It doesn't feel like a relationship!" She yelled. "I'm the mother of four kids who are alive and one that is buried in the damn ground. I'm the mother of teenagers and adults who do not need me. And I have a boyfriend who comes home at two in the morning, if I'm lucky, recaps his patrol for me, and then goes back to work by three. I feel like I'm dating a freaking ghost!" She ranted.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, unlike you, I actually have a reason." He retorted, shoving past her to the living room.

She turned to him, a hand on her hip. "No. You do not get to say that to me." She walked toward him, watching as he took off his suit jacket and placed it in the coffee table. "Admit to me Bruce, the only reason you don't like me going to work, is because you're afraid I'm going to get taken away from you."

He shook his head. "No, I don't like the fact that you were working with your ex without telling me about it."

"No, that's total bull Bruce. You didn't like the fact that I'm not with you twenty-four hours a day and that I have other friends to talk to."

"I don't need you to be with me twenty-four hours a day Diana. I survived without you in my life for twenty years. It's because you constantly think that I'm trying to control you. I've been so caught up with spending time with the kids after Jason passed and making sure Gotham is safe that I don't have the time to keep you on a leash. It makes no absolute sense that I've supported you in everything that you've done and yet I'm still being attacked for not being supportive and asking for you to simply stop texting your ex that it makes me wonder why the hell I stopped you from going back home!"

He turned and headed back to the kitchen, grabbing the cup and placing it in the sink. She turned around. "If you're complaining then why did you stop me?" She yelled.

"Because I loved you!" He yelled back. "But now I wish to god that I didn't!"

He slammed his hands against the counter. She stared at him, pushing away the tears. She nodded, turning on her heel and walking up the staircase. She quietly opened the door of the bedroom, not even closing it all the way. She sat at the edge of the foot of the bed, taking off her heels. She held her head in her hands and wept to herself, muffling the sounds of her sobs with her hands.

She looked up at herself at the mirror hanging on the opposite side of her bed, catching a glimpse of Bruce staring at through the crack in the door. She stared at him, silently begging for him to come inside so they could figure it out, so that they wouldn't end. She watched through the reflection as his hand grabbed the doorknob. She waited for him to come inside.

Her eyes closed as he shut the door. More tears flowed and once again she sobbed, knowing it was over before it had ever started. She cried when she saw the lights of the car turn on outside the window, and she watched as the vehicle pulled away before being blurred out by the snow outside and her own tears. She sobbed again loudly.

When she could bring herself to stand up, she changed into her sleeping clothes even though she knew there was so way she would be able to fall asleep knowing that he wasn't going to come back. It was going to be different this time. She wouldn't wake up to him with his arms around her; she wouldn't wake up to him complaining about her leaving the bed for breakfast while he was still asleep. Instead it would be empty, and it would stay like that until her side of the bed was completely sunken in.

She looked at the time. It was almost three in the morning. She didn't realize it had been an hour since he left. Wiping away the tears that had still managed to get out, she mustered all the courage and strength she could find to open the door and walk out like it was normal. Her eyes searched the floor for Ace, confused when he wasn't lying in front of the couch like he usually was. By the time she reached the last step, she had forgotten how to function, her eyes set on the person who had followed Ace out of the kitchen.

He stood in shame, his hands in his pockets. His eyes were red, and in the dim light she could see streaks of his own tears. Without thinking, she sprinted to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, burying his face in her raven mane. He clutched her tightly against him and if he could he wanted to stay like that forever. He was bound to her, and he knew he could never leave her side even if he was forced to.

* * *

 **I felt tears jerking in my eyes when I was writing this. I should have posted it yesterday but I'm really trying to catch up on sleep. I hope your heart broke and mended itself because if it didn't then I'm not doing this right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, which should be obvious because if I did wonderbat would be _everywhere._**

* * *

Bruce nuzzled Diana gently, making her run a hand through his hair. He sighed, tightening his hold on her. They hadn't bothered to talk about their fight, or even after when he came back to her after breaking down in tears in his car. He had gladly welcomed her touch when she ran towards him in a full sprint, locking her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He had gotten no sleep after, instead carrying Diana to the couch and letting her fall asleep in his embrace. He couldn't sleep, for he was too afraid of waking up alone.

Now it was flipped, him laying his head on her chest as she played with his hair. She had whispered to him multiple times to rest before she would wake him up again to go Christmas shopping later in the afternoon. He grumbled something inaudible, hugging her tighter. He heard her smirk, kissing the crown of his head.

"What time do you want to leave?" She asked, quietly.

"Let's just go now." He said, mustering all his strength to pull himself away from her. He sat back on, looking at her with half opened eyes.

She sat up. "Are you sure? I can go without you."

He shook his head. "No, I'll go with you."

She smirked again, standing up and bringing him along with her. He dressed as quickly as he could, patiently waiting for her to put on her scarf. He grabbed the keys, and before he was even out the door she had held her hand out for the keys. Bruce sighed and reluctantly handed them to her, following her out of the lodge and into the snowy day outside.

He watched her scan the items on the shelf, his eyes closing for a second before he snapped them back open. She gave him a worrisome look, quietly asking him if he was okay. He nodded, following her once again through the isles of the department store.

She had picked out something for Dick, a book about learning Greek so he didn't have to constantly call her in the middle of the night just to learn how to say a funny one liner. Bruce, humorously, grabbed him another book about the best mullets of the seventies and a blank christmas card that he was planning to write in. Tim was much easier to gift, and Diana had quickly grabbed a box of coffee grounds while Bruce placed the coffee maker inside the cart. They had moved on with smiles on their faces. He had let Diana pick out some makeup for Cassie, as his daughter had taken a liking to the colorful palettes and lipsticks. He had went to a different section of the store, grabbing a plushie in the form of a goldfish, as he knew that Cassie had also had a growing fascination with the small marine animals.

She noticed how Bruce stared at the large basket of pillows, almost not blinking. He turned and smiled at her. She put a hand to her hip. She motioned toward the pillows. "Grab one."

Without thinking, he grabbed one and put it in the cart. He narrowed his eyes. "It's a gift." She laughed and agreed.

He waited for her to grab another plushie, this one of a wolf a for Damian before grabbing one of a cow as well. He just shrugged when she raised a brow at him. Quickly and tiredly, he had placed the bags full of gifts back into the cart after they had checked out.

Ace barking loudly when they had returned to the lodge had started to give Bruce a headache. He sat and watched from his spot on the bed as Diana had wrapped the gifts on the floor, forbidding Bruce from helping her. He rested his head on the new pillow, the bedroom suddenly feeling cold and chilly. He covered himself with the thick blankets, hogging them all to himself. He looked up when Diana sighed and fell on top of the bed. She propped herself up on her forearm.

"It's a gift?" She asked. He nodded.

"It is a very nice gift." He murmured, the desire and temptation to sleep becoming all to overwhelming and he shut his eyes. "Thank you for the pillow. I love it and you."

He heard her smile. "I love you too."

His entire world turned black as he was pulled into a deep slumber. It was the best damn gift he ever bought.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I know its a bit shorter than usual but I wanted something sweet and simple and without so much dialogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or the characters. I just like writing about them.**

* * *

"You alright?" Diana asked, walking up to a spaced out Bruce. Bruce blinked, turning his attention away from the snow outside of the window to her. He uncrossed his arms and nodded.

"We're snowed in." He said. She nodded.

"I'm aware." She replied. He looked back out through the window. He frowned.

"I was planning on seeing Jason today." He said quietly. She furrowed her brow and frowned.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist, now also staring at the mountains of snow that had piled up outside. She, like Bruce, had missed Jason dearly. The Christmas holiday, nor any other holiday they celebrated, had never been the same after his sudden passing. She hadn't been with Bruce that long, and she had just barely known Jason, but she sobbed uncontrollably for days after his death. She had mourned the loss of the boy that she had referred to as her son.  
Bruce had been hit the hardest by it, when he arrived too late to the warehouse, where the Joker had abused Jason and held him inside of a freezer. When she was first told what happened, she hated Bruce. She blamed him for Jason's death, although she could never say it directly to his face. It wasn't until she had witnessed him standing far away from the funeral procession that she had stopped blaming him, instead extending a hand toward him in an effort to help him get out of the internal abyss he had fallen in. It was difficult, especially when she herself couldn't mourn in front of him, but she had made sure Bruce could move forward before she could.

At least once throughout the month of December, a day was recognized in Jason's honor. It had become a family tradition, each family member visiting his grave on the day they personally chose to mourn for him, as they all knew how December was his favorite month. Bruce was the only one who had never visited his grave, not even with Diana when she would visit him. Instead, he would stay exactly the same, pretending as if his mistake was never made, pretending it never happened, pretending that he was alright.

"He liked snow days." Bruce said suddenly, wrapping his arms around Diana. Diana looked up at him. "Especially when he would have to miss school."

She smiled. "What would he do?" She asked, having never been able to spend a Christmas with him.

"He'd complain that we didn't start decorating yet and that we were too lazy to. Then, after forcing us to help him decorate the manor, he would go to the kitchen with Alfred and bake cookies. The rest of us would have to wait until the cookies were done because we were banned from the kitchen after Dick somehow lit spaghetti on fire while trying to boil it." He explained, giving out a small and low chuckle. Diana chuckled as well.

"How did he manage that?" She asked with a small laugh. He shrugged.

"Honestly, even I couldn't understand how he lit that with just boiling water." He admitted. She shook her head, staring at him intensely.

"And what would happen next?" She asked, her voice quiet.

He gave her a small smile, blinking away tears. "Him and I would stay up late and just watch the snow fall. We'd eat the extra cookies left in secret and he would sometimes beg me to not leave for patrol."

She smiled, her own eyes starting to blur and burn. She wished she had gotten the chance to experience that with him, instead of kneeling in front of a grave stone and try not to burst into tears. There were so many times she would, wishing for the day she could see him again to come sooner. Bruce noticed her eyes, wiping the involuntary tear that she had tried so hard to avoid.

"I think that you two would be unbearable together during Christmas." He said. She gave out a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

She stayed silent for a few moments imagining what it would be like to spend a Christmas with Jason and Bruce. She could imagine Bruce being scolded by Jason for not decorating the manor yet, then pushing him out of the kitchen. And then, in the middle of the night in one of the many living rooms of the manor, she could see Bruce and Jason staring out one of the large windows in awe at the undisturbed snow outside. Both would grab a cookie form the tin jar that they would always put them in.

She tried to draw herself into the picture, to somehow feel what Bruce felt during those days. She could see herself helping Jason scold Bruce, pushing the billionaire out of kitchen in an effort to keep the cookies safe. But she couldn't see herself joining them in their late night stakeout. Them together alone seemed to be a sacred and secret ritual that only they could participate in. If anything, she would have been the one to tell them to go to bed. That memory was only for them, and no matter how much she would want to join them, she couldn't alter it.

"You know," She started. "We haven't put the Christmas tree up yet, nor have we baked cookies. And, I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly craving for sweets."

Bruce smiled softly at her, nodding. "I'll get the tree."

While she baked the cookies, Bruce had put the tree together and had attempted to decorate it, but couldn't with Ace constantly stealing away the string of lights and sometimes the roll of ribbons. She'd shake her head and laugh as Bruce would chase Ace around the lodge, until Ace grew tired and stopped in front of Diana, dropping the decorations at her feet. She grabbed the decorations from the ground and held them up at Bruce, who would narrow his eyes and cross his arms.  
She tossed them to Bruce, a smirk playing on her lips. She turned back to the cookies, pulling them out of the oven and setting them down on the island. Bruce hummed in delight and reached for one, his hand getting smacked away. He frowned, rubbing his hand as she shot him her own makeshift Bat glare. She pushed him out of the kitchen, watching as he sulked his way to the tree. She'd laugh as he grumbled to himself.

She frosted the cookies into the usual characters, Santa, of course, the reindeer called Rudolph, and a sleigh filled with presents. The few remaining characters she drew of the family, all in their costumes. She arranged them in an order, placing herself to Bruce specifically, while she had placed the kids down below them. She made Alfred stand next to her. She quickly turned one of the reindeers into the form of a dog and placed the miniature version of Ace beside Damian. Surveying her handiwork, she frowned when her eyes landed on the cookie between Dick and Tim.

She took a deep breath, careful to not let her tears fall on the tray before she placed them in the fridge to cool down. She removed the oven mitts, setting them down and walking to the living room. The bright and colorful Christmas stood tall in the corner of the room. Bruce smirked at her, clearly proud of his own handiwork. She pointed at the barren top.

"Aren't you supposed to have a star on top?" She asked.

"Jason hates putting the star on. He said it distracts people from the rest of the tree." He paused, giving out a small laugh. "And also one time Tim didn't sleep for so long and offered to put the star up before passing out and destroying everything. Jason was so mad at him."

She scanned the rest of tree and nodded. "I like it." She approved. "It looks better without the star."

Of course, she had put her own touches on the tree, occasionally fixing some of the uneven branches Bruce had overlooked. When the ding of the timer she had set rang loudly, Bruce sprinted to the fridge, grabbing the tray of cookies and placing them back on the island.

"Can I eat them now?" He asked excitedly. She smiled, shaking her head.

She held up a finger. "One for now." He sighed, grabbing Rudolph and biting the head off. She laughed, washing her hands at the sink, preparing for dinner.

After dining on the dinner and drinking a glass of wine, they sat by the window, watching snow fall, a blur of white in the middle of the night. The fire crackled behind them, giving off an orange glow. Diana grabbed the cookie of herself, savoring the sweetness and sugar.

"I miss this." Bruce said quietly. She looked at him.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He gave her a small smile. "I wish I was there." She whispered. He nodded, pulling her closer to him. She pressed her back into his chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her.

She stared at the snow, her eyes searching for something unknown, perhaps a sense of what Bruce used to feel. Her eyes caught a flash of color outside, a bright red in a familiar shape that was created on Bruce's suit. She sat up.

"You okay, Princess?" Bruce asked, confused on why she sat up so quickly.

"I thought I saw something, but it might have been my imagination." She said, shrugging.

"What did you see?" He asked. She shrugged again.

"A flash of red. Like in the shape of a bat. Or at least that's what I thought I saw." She leaned back again. "It's might be because I'm tired."

His kissed the top of her head. "Maybe."

* * *

 **I should have updated yesterday and the other day but I recently got sick, and having a fever isn't really the best to have when you're trying to write. But hopefully I can update three chapters today or tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

The snow somehow had lifted itself a bit, but today was the coldest of all days. Still, Bruce considered calling Tim just to see if he'd want Bruce to take over patrol. But, knowing Diana, she would stop him from even attempting to escape. She pushed him for this month long break from duties so he could relieve some of the stress that Gotham had put on his shoulders.

He paced the floor of the bedroom, occasionally looking outside. He heard Diana groan loudly in annoyance. She sat up from the bed.

"Bruce, it is freezing outside, and I forbid you from leaving this house." She said. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Just let me call Tim." Bruce said, extending his hand out toward her. She frowned, holding both his and her phone close to her chest. She shook her head.

"Tim is fine Bruce. Now will you quit pacing before you fall through the floor?" Bruce sighed and crossed his arms.

"Give me the phone and I'll stop." He said. She shrugged and laid back down.

"No."

He walked towards her. "Diana." He glared at her. She covered herself with the blanket.

"No." She repeated, her voice muffled by the comforter.

"Diana, give me the phone." He commanded. The blanket shook its head. He sighed, getting on top of her and crossing his arms once again.

"By the gods Bruce!" She shouted as he pressed his full weight onto her. She uncovered her face. "You're crushing me!"

He smirked. "Give me the phone." She rolled her eyes and gave him her own smirk.

"Fine." She tucked both phones under her shirt. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I'll eat the rest of the ice cream." She gasped and also narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." She almost growled. He smirked again.

"I mean, if you really don't want to finish that ice cream..."

Suddenly, he found himself looking up at her, both hands pinned on either side of his head. She leaned in, her eyes still narrowed. He bit his lip, glancing at hers, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"If you want hands then you won't touch the ice cream." She threatened. He sighed.

"You win." She let go of him with a smile of triumph and landed on his side.

"But I'm still eating it." He said, almost jumping off the bed and sprinting to the kitchen.

"Bruce!" She called, flying out their room and down to the kitchen.

Bruce held up the tub of ice cream with a sly smirk. "You have powers and yet I still beat you." He watched her land softly on the ground. She put her hands to her hips.

"I didn't know you were going to trick me." He chuckled, setting the tub down on the counter and grabbing two cups from the cabinet. He opened one of the drawers, rummaging through it until he found the ice cream scooper. She walked towards him.

"You know little to nothing when it comes to cooking, yet you know where the ice cream scooper is." She said, smirking.

He shrugged. "I have a sweet tooth."

His thoughts of patrol drifted from his mind as he swiped some ice cream from Diana's cup after he had already finished his own. She glared at him, the spoon in her hand bending. He flashed her a smile, kissing her quickly on the lips before stealing another bite.

"I still want to go out for patrol." He said, grabbing the cup from her hands and finishing the rest of ice cream.

"The minute you step outside, you're going to get frostbite." She grabbed the cup once more and the spoon from his mouth before stealing the final bits of ice cream.

"Can I at least call him?" He asked. She sighed, taking a glance at both of their phones that sat on top of the table. She grabbed his and rolled her eyes, handing the device to him.

He pressed it against his ear, tapping his foot against the floor. He watched Diana stand up and place the cup and spoons inside the sink.

"Bruce?" His son's voice asked. Bruce could almost hear Tim shiver. "What are you calling for?"

"I was going to ask if you needed help. I could take over patrol for you." Bruce answered.

"I'm good. I'm actually on a case right now." Tim replied, his voice muffled by something. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Murder. Someone killed a thug with a nine millimeter pistol to the head, execution style." Tim explained. "What's unsettling is what the person left as his tag."

"What did he do?"

There was a long silence. "Um, a bat painted in blood on the wall." Tim cleared his throat. "And some very vulgar language off to the side for you."

"I'll check it out." Bruce said, hanging up and heading to one of the closet doors that had housed his suits. He came out fully dressed, finishing the last few touches of his gauntlet.

Diana turned around and sighed. She crossed her arms. "Really?"

"What?" Diana frowned at him.

"You brought your suit with you? Don't tell me there's a Batcave in here too." She said sarcastically. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and pursed his lips.

"There's a Batcave in here?!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. He turned back toward the closet he had just come out of, opening it and setting the suits apart, revealing a dark passage that had dug itself into the earth. She walked toward the closet, looking down at the staircase.

She turned back to him. "Every entrance you have for a Batcave is like going to Narnia." He laughed. She entered and shivered as she stepped down.

"It's freezing in here." She complained. He glided past her, going to the computer, which wasn't as large as the original Bat computer, and tracked down Tim's location.

He glanced back at Diana when her phone rang, turning back at the computer to search for any reports of the bloody bat and dead thug. He raised a brow in curiousity. He knew not one of his children would murder, even if they were pushed to the edge. Dick was at Blüdhaven, Tim had discovered the crime scene, and Damian was stuck at home with Alfred after he had gotten grounded for letting a rat come inside the house since it was too cold outside.

"Jason?" Diana's voice cracked. Bruce turned to her at the name. She stared back at him, eyes wide in shock and glossy. Tears brimmed her eyes and she covered her mouth.

Bruce quickly turned to the computer, putting in Diana's phone number and tracing the call. He mouthed to her to keep him on the line as he traced the call. He heard Diana sniff as she started to cry.

"Where are you?" She cried. "Just stay on the line okay? I'm going to get you." She shook her head suddenly. "Jason, please don't hang up."

She lowered the phone from her ear. Bruce turned back to the computer, watching as the trace failed to complete. He turned back to her.

"I'll find him." He said.

"I'm going with you." She replied, wiping away her tears and quickly transforming into her Wonder Woman outfit before he could stop her. He sighed, nodding as he ran to his bike and as she started to fly. He called Tim, telling him to put aside the murder and to call Damian and Dick, so they could all search for the boy who they all thought was dead.

At the checkpoint Bruce had established, the heroes had met Tim and Damian on a rooftop, a light flurry of snow now falling. Bruce had explained the situation to both boys, who nodded and discussed which areas to cover and what area Dick should search.

Bruce turned, noticing that Diana was standing away from them, her back turned as she stood on the very edge of the roof. Bruce frowned, walking up and standing beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head and shivered, rubbing arms in an effort to keep warm. She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's cold outside." Her lip quivered as more tears threatened to make themselves known and stream down her face. "And my baby is out there."

Bruce detached his cape and wrapped it around her. He stood behind her, holding her by the waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"We're going to find him, I promise Princess."

 **I know I know! Why am I updating only chapter 7? Well, as I said before I am a little sick so it is going to take me longer to actually post chapters. Also, I have auditions tomorrow for a musical and I'm really preparing myself for that.**

 **Fun fact because I don't know what else to say: Did you know Baby It's cold outside is actually a date rape song? When she asks what was in the drink, and he avoids the question, he actually roofied her.**


End file.
